Second Phase
by Zombi-chan
Summary: Three brothers are talk of the DW. They escaped after only being confined for two years. Now they returned as the doctors for the new DW Rehabilitation inside the the old building. Unfortunately they discover that Ganta Igarashi was only the 1st Phase, now there is a new problem with old enemies and the experimentation has not ended. GantaXShiro OCXSenji
1. Experiment Sequence 1

**AN:** The following is a very twisted story full of gore, sexual humor, and madness. Please be advised there is no owner ship over the DW content and any OC's are from the writer. Please forgive the mistakes and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Dead Man Wonderland: Second Phase**

**Experiment Sequence 1**

Opening Notes: **The Original Experiment was a success. Phase two is ready to begin. **

To: Mr. Tsunenaga Tamaki

_A cage__ is __a structure of bars or wires in which birds or other animals are confined. It can also be a prison cell or camp,__a structure of crossing bars or wires designed to hold or support something ect. _

_A cage can metaphorically also be in the mind. It has been a tactic for the human race to break one another of their will by making them believe they have no escape and by destroying their will to escape. In effect, they cage the individual. _

_This practice, while popular, has its down sides Particularly when a strong willed individual refuses to accept the reality placed before them. Another down side is when the individual determines the nature of the cage they are trying to be forced in and play this against the their opponent. _

_The uncommon rule against a cage is the one who breaks out of the cage. New requirements must be made and constant upgrades must always be in place for such an individual. These individuals should always be regarded as dangerous and potentially hazardous to an operation. Their will is never broken and they seek for the constant change others are afraid to find._

_As such, for Deadman Wonderland, the Director has decided to change the cage. Please note, that if instructions are __**not**__ observed, that __**you will not**__ survive. The last time that we trusted you, you were ready to slap your power into the Director's face. Be wise. The experiment __**must not fail**__._

_Enclosed are the names of the Deadmen we have secured and the ones we are trying to secure. Please do not do anything contrary to the opening instructions or Sequence __**1 will be a failure**__._

Thank you.

The Board of DW


	2. Chapter One- Brothers of Prey

**AN:** The following is a very twisted story full of gore, sexual humor, and madness. Please be advised there is no owner ship over the DW content and any OC's are from the writer. Please forgive the mistakes and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Dead Man Wonderland: Second Phase**

**Chapter One- Brothers of Prey**

"Lookit these guys." Snorts one man, "Haven't seen or heard from them in what? Ten years at least?"

"No kidding." Whispers his companion, "Why the fuck would they become just like those pigs we call _doctors_?" he ends with a snear.

Shiro enters the cafeteria to these whisperings and it is apparent that something is going on. She has been the subject of much talk since the 'Orginal Shut Down'. Unfortunately she cannot blend in a crowd to avoid the talk. Her albino skin, white hair and bright red eyes make her stand out even in the maze of people. She could opt for a jumpsuit instead of her skin tight white and red bodysuit, but it would not change a thing. She still is ghastly pale resembles a ghost.

However, today it is not her that is the subject of curious stares. Instead of spotting Ganta and his close friends, she has noticed the man with the graying hair. His body is lean and kept in smart black suit with a bright blue tie. He has more wrinkles than someone of forty years old should. He smells slightly of smoke and always has candy for Shiro.

The general manger, or Mr. Tsatsu, is standing with three men, "Please make them feel welcome and be polite. They really do understand your problems, being Deadmen themselves. They are only seeking for your benefit." He says addressing the stillroom.

In the silence, Shiro has a moment to examine each of the three new comers. Each one is different and yet the same, brothers. Each one looks to be early thirties, but Shiro guesses the three men are somewhere between mid thirties to early forties. What gives it away? Shiro is not sure, but she knows. The men look to be in remarkably good shape and stature for their age.

The tawny haired man with the deep-set red eyes is built like a stick. His body is tall, skinny, and narrow. It not heavily muscled and it lacks in any real form. His orange jacket zips up the front and proclaims "Gold Eagle" across the chest in bold white letters. The letters are outlined in violet setting off his magnificent and strange eyes. His blue grey jeans are form fitted, showing off the length and willow of his legs. Over his left arm is a white lab coat and in the same hand is his navy duffle bag. Within his opposite hand is the black leather brief case with the leather worn and some sort of golden charm hanging from the strap. He looks shy as he stares at his feet.

On either side of the man in the orange jacket, are the two other men. The tallest of the three, on the orange-jacketed man's left, has a barreled chest with broad shoulders, curved and twisted with muscle. The ebony hair is cropped short and his complexion, while pale, is healthy. He has the same red eyes and long legs. Although, nothing about this man in small. A white shirt with black letters proclaiming 'Hawk' are hidden beneath a red long sleeve plaid print shirt, rolled up to the elbows. He has grey shorts and white sneakers on, but the shoelaces are red like the shirt. Over his right shoulder is a small navy backpack and in his left hand is a basketball. His stare is uninterested and emotionless as he returns the polite, but curious stares.

Finally there is the man on the right. It's hard not to notice this flamboyant creature of humor. His hair is a curly blond but with bright streaks of pink dyed through out it. He has sun kissed skin and those bright red eyes. His t-shirt is black and his pants are pink like his hair. The creepers on his feet are white and slightly dirty from use. His wrists are adorned with beaded bracelets and a silver chain is around his neck. A knapsack is slung over his shoulder and various messy folders with bright colored writing poke out under his arm. The name on the knapsack could not be more fitting if it tried: Parrot.

And there… there beside the Parrot-man is a woman. Some how Shiro missed her originally. With the men, taller and standing in front, someone like her fades into the back.

The three golden yellow locks of hair pulled to the side, clipped by the temple of her head. Several beaded ornaments hang beside the yellow locks with a black feather that blends into the rest of the black hair. The olive complexion is so unlike Shiro's albino skin showing off scars like trophies. The woman's eyes break the cycle and show themselves to be blank matte green eyes. Then there is the bright yellow and black high necked sweater that covers her body. It says 'Warbler' in outlined black letters. The jean shorts over the black tights disappear into the black chuck Taylor's, show how she stands on the balls of her feet. Her natural curiosity shows as turns her head slightly from side to side listening to the murmuring around her.

For a moment Shiro considers the new comers with the information they are doctors. She does not trust doctors; Cannot trust doctors. Somehow though, she has the feeling that she will have to trust them: All three men with their red eyes, like hers, and long legs. Then there is the girl. Is she a doctor?

The director waves his hand at the three, "This-" he points the man with 'Hawk' across his shirt, "is Dr. Kiefer…" he stops and looks at the three men who all return his gaze, "Well… they're all Dr. Kiefer." His shoulders stoop slightly as he explains apologetically, "Brothers." There is a round of chuckling in the cafeteria, "But they all go by their Carnival Corpse nicknames. So! This Dr. Giotto Kiefer or Dr. Hawk. He is the our new physical therapist."

The black haired man waves slightly to the crowd. He doesn't really smile, but purses his lips in a thin line. He is clearly uncomfortable.

"This here-" the man in the orange jacket looks up as the director claps a hand on his thin shoulder, "Is Dr. Ran Kiefer or Dr. Eagle. He is the chief of medical staff taking over for Dr. Takashima."

Dr. Eagle nods to the people and resumes staring at his feet.

"And this is Dr. Izumi Keifer or Dr. Parrot." Finishes the director gesturing again toward the man in pink, "He is our new resident Psychologist."

"If you ask '_polly wanna cracker?' _I'll kick your ass." Warns Dr. Parrot pointing his finger at a group of loud mouths.

There is a roar of laughter from the onlookers as Dr. Parrot points an accusatory finger at the men. They shrink away as if _pink _is a disease and this man is carrying it.

"And last but not least, this is Dr. Hawk's medical assistant Ms. Lottie Ahusaka." He looks at the girl, "Do you go by your nickname?"

"Sometimes." She shrugs with a weary smile.

"So sometimes you may call her Warbler."

"Warbly." Correct Dr. Parrot with flip of his hair, "We call her Warbly."

Lottie shakes her head rolling her eyes as the crowd in the cafeteria break into a brief lapse of laughter.

So the girl is not a doctor but, a medical assistant for the doctor. For Shiro, that is still 'if-y' but she does not decide yes or no for the moment.

"That's all I wanted to say-" and here Mr. Tsatsu, the director, recaps, "These are our new doctors and they'll be lost for a while. Be nice and help them out." He waves and turns to leave.

Shiro continues to stare at the new comers. There have been a lot of Deadman coming into to the facility these last several months. With Deadman Wonderland changed from a high level prison to rehabilitation center for the abused and falsely accused Deadman. Since the fall of the Director's plan, Deadman had a horrible time trying to be normal. The nightmare in which they had lived, many of them for years, delivered searing and lasting scars. Jobs for the accused, even if false, were far from in and in between. The government, taking responsibility for the atrocities that occurred, reset up the prison as a rehabilitation center.

The government did acknowledge that not everybody would return to normal society. Some had become mentally unstable, suspicious, paranoid, anxious, and even homicidal in their time spent inside the prison. These people were housed at A Wing in what was now the mental hospital.

Then there were the people who simply would never reform back into societies normality. They were given housing and jobs to do around the facility. They were paid and given three free square meals a day. They could leave the facility when they wanted, but if they were going to leave for an outing they had to sign in and out.

The majority were simply people having trouble coping. Many had accepted their problems and surprisingly had been given counseling and job aid. They were there at the facility just in case of relapse.

G-block, finally acknowledged, was for the Deadmen who the government were worried about. Falling into this category were Shiro, Ganta, Senji, Chaplin, Idaki, and Karako. However, they were only the few among a long list of names. G-block candidates could wonder outside, visit family, go shopping, ect, but they were not allowed to leave. The government said that maybe one day they would be granted the privilege of living in society, but they had major concerns to worry about right this minute.

It was not surprising they had hired new doctors. The DW (Deadman Wonderland) had been going through doctors over the last several months. No ordinary doctor seemed to understand or care about his or her patients. It was as if the Deadmen themselves were not even human. This problem caused the doctors to be fired at an alarming rate.

This is why the three brothers were there. Suddenly Shiro remembered them and the talk that surrounded them a long time ago.

It was a sincere miracle that three of the highest ranked Deadmen had escaped during the Director's reign. Double miracle occurred when these three men became doctors in their specific fields. They were known widely as the Brother's of Prey. (Even though a parrot is not considered a bird of prey.) No doubt they were not here entirely willing. They were after all Deadmen themselves.

Shiro admitted she did not recall a 'Warbler', but she instantly wondered if the matte eyes were prosthetics that had been acquired from her time here. She was an unknown to the albino girl, but this did not bother her too much.

"Shiro!" calls Ganta's voice from in the crowd.

The albino girl's ears perk up and she sees the frantically waving hand in the crowd. The messy black with it perpetually standing lock helps him stand out in the swarm of people. She sees the pale skin and grey eyes and it only further confirmers that her Ganta is over on the other side. He seems to have taken up his black shirt again from when he was imprisoned inside the DW, but instead of the military green jumpsuit he has opted for blue jeans. The laminated bracelet with its heinous bar code is the only clue he is a Deadman.

She realizes there is a half eaten red bean bun between his fingers. She streaks through the crowd of people and launches herself at food.

Ganta shrieks as she comes at him at full force and his bun is torn from his fingers. He falls back and bangs his head against the ground and feels the wind knocked out of his lungs as the girl lands on his chest "Shiro!" he yelps in a gasp.

There is chuckle of laughter as Ganta's companions grin at the pair's meeting. Their affections are always wildly unorthodox and little violent. Ganta being glomped, shoved, squished, or beaten up seem to be a daily form of love. It is cute is a… strange way.

Shiro has his food in her mouth as she looks down at the failing boy, sputtering and coughing.

Karako takes pity on Ganta for the moment and pulls the albino girl from his body, "You're gonna kill him if you do that." She warns.

Her usual Indian-style look remains. The tight pants with a floral print halter top, sleeveless, that leaves her midriff bare. The small eggplant shaped bell around her neck still jingles loudly as ever and in now a sign of a lost friend. The African Japanese woman is beautiful with her dark skin and short white curly hair. Her body has boasting rights as it is well-toned, slim, and muscular with sexy curves. Her honey colored eyes are seductive and plesant, but give her a motherly quality she has decided to use for young Ganta.

Ganta wheezes, half laughing half inhaling as Karako helps hoist him back into his seat.

His best friend, Senji, leans forward and gently thumps him on the back, "Breathe, kid." He urges

The title of best friend may be considered childish to some but to Ganta it is a sign of reverence. The man with the black spiked hair will always have Ganta's never yielding trust. His narrowed grey eye is always looking out for the boy. Proof is seen with the eye patch on his left side. The DMSK tattoo stands for Senji's long since dead friends, but Senji once told him that if Ganta died, he would be added. His exact words were, '_Don't let me add you.' _Senji is also missing an arm, but its not always noticeable. The man is all toned muscle and when he wears clothing he sits in a way that makes his missing limb look like its there.

The thump feels a little like a wallop and it forces Ganta's lungs to exhale everything and suddenly take in oxygen. He coughs and looks up, "Thanks." He coughs again.

Senji shakes his head.

Karako giggles, "So whatcha think about the new doctors?" she asks watching the small group across the way talk to the General Manager.

"Are they sadists?" Kenji frowns turning to the short white haired woman.

"They don't seem to be." She returns gathering up her spoon, "But I'll admit. The first time I met that bitch Dr. Takashima, I thought she was actually a nice person."

That gets an appreciative snort from their small group.

"Were you blind?" the trans-woman, Chaplin asks thumbing a locking of blond hair behind her ear. A little overly sexy, the woman stalks around in a corset and lacy lingerie. The peacock struts easily among her companions, but has developed a soft spot for Ganta. She hits on, regularly, Senji.

Karako angrily shoves a bite of soup into her mouth, "Her creepy side didn't come out until after I started fighting in the ring! Then she was all turned on over the guy she got to castrate."

"Wait!" Ganata gaps, "That could have happened?!"

"Hell yeah." Nods Senji grimly, "That's why loosing an eye, ain't shit."

"What's a Warbler?" Shiro asks abruptly.

The group looks blankly at the girl shoving cookies into her mouth.

Karako, following her train of though back to the group medical professionals, says, "A bird."

"I know that!" huffs the albino annoyed, "What does it look like?"

Their little group fell silent.

"Dunno." Karako said at last.

A girl at another table, overhearing them, leans forward, "A warbler?"

The look surprised as she stares at them.

"Yeah, you know it?" Senji returns coolly.

The girl is blonde with big blue eyes, "Yeah. A warbler is a songbird. They can be blue and white like blue jay, black and white, grey, but I've seen the mostly yellow and black." She raises her brows, "You ever heard of her?" nodding towards the existing group.

"Have you?" return Karako genuinely interested.

The girl shakes her head, "No. Everyone knows the Brother of Prey. They're famous for breaking out. But I can't say I've ever heard of Warbler."

"Thanks for the info." Ganata says.

She shrugs, "Sorry for eavesdropping." The boy to her left taps her.

"Babe, we gotta go. Class." He says.

"Oh right. See ya?" she asks as gets up with her tray.

* * *

Dr. Ran Kiefer scratches at his mouth as he examines the individual files of the members of G-block. He tugs the orange sleeves of his jacket over his long cold fingers. Why is this place so damn cold?

He would never have taken this job under normal circumstances. Being tracked down by the government was one thing; being _asked _to take on a different position was another. He had been happy working in the large hospital in his hometown and he finally knew everyone's name. However, the government made it quiet clear. Either take the position in Deadman Wonderland or be forced there.

Trying to forget the past was impossible it haunted him like a ghost and now he had returned to his past. He felt like he was out of his body and unsure of his place in this mammoth complex. He remembered the office he now occupied. He remembered the terror and sickness of living in this place.

He shook it off.

His older brother with his striped bright pink hair has his arms wrapped tightly around Ran's neck. Izumi wiggles him back and forth in his rolling chair as he watches him study over the files, "Ra~n." whines Izumi with a frown, "Pay attention to me."

Being the youngest of three, Ran often helps his old brothers cope with his siblings. His older brother, the one hugging him, is a sex addict. Ran does not hold it against him (mostly because he's not subject of his brother's desires). Normal younger brothers are bratty, insistent, and partial to youngest syndrome. He is responsible and compassionate… at least that is what he tells himself to be everyday.

Dr. Eagle looks at his older brother, "Ask Giotto to play with you." He urges flipping through Ganta Igarashi's information.

"But Ra~n Giotto is busy making out with the bottle." The Parrot says shaking his younger brother.

Ran casts a weary eye over to the eldest, downing a bottle of vodka. Giotto is an alcoholic. His time at the DW made him crazy and he found alcohol to be soothing. He may be muscle, but Ran bets its all flammable.

"Ra~n." whines Izumi.

"Why do you hate me?" he groans banging his head on the desk, "Why?"

The door to the office slides back and his assistant, Lottie walks in, "Am I interrupting something?" she asks nonchalantly.

She may be an American, but she is the best solution to all Ran's problems. He flings himself out of his chair, disentangling his elder brother; "No!" he yells and grabs her by the arms.

"Glad to see you too?" she asks as she is thrust towards his brothers.

"Ra~n you meanie!" pouts Izumi sprawled on the floor, "What was that for?"

"Uh…" she pokes Dr. Parrot with her toe, "Did you just kill your pet parrot?" she asks.

"Lottie! Please distract my brothers!" he begs. The day has frazzled his nerves and its only two in the afternoon.

The American waves her hand, "Sure sure." She leans down and smacks Izumi across the face, "Hey. Wake up."

Dr. Parrot squawks unattractively and sits up, "I am awake!" he yells angrily, "Fucking bitch!"

Lottie grins at him, "I'm not bitch, but you are." She stands up and grabs Izumi by the ankle, "C'mon Mr. Pretty-in-Pink."

"Ran! How could you do this to meee?" howls the middle brother, "How?! I'm your brother?!"

'_Drama queen._' Ran thinks, but says, "Don't beat my brother up, Lottie."

As if in defiance, the girl with the three golden yellow locks grabs the heavy glass bottle of vodka and breaks it over Giotto's head.

Ran winces. Its not like Giotto was doing anything, but its not as if he was helping either.

No descent Japanese woman would ever be so crass in her personality and that is why Ran hired Lottie Ahusaka. His brothers require a certain level of graceless tact and need to be kept on track. Between the wild orgies Izumi attends to the drinking parties Giotto throws, there must be some level of control. Lottie has no respect for anyone, except Ran, and has a little attitude. She's strong enough to drag both of his brothers around, is tough enough to endure vigorous fights with Giotto, and cleaver enough to find other ways to distract Izumi.

Giotto sits there with his hand still in front of him. There is a muscle in jaw working. His eyes dart to her and narrow.

"Don't make me drag you out too." She warns.

Giotto gets off the couch and Lottie drags Izumi out the door, "It's all quiet doctor." She promises, "We'll come find you around dinner time!"

"Ra~ah~n." calls Izumi, "How could you? How could you?"

The door shuts.

Ran sighs again and pulls his hood up over his head. It makes him feel invisible something he wishes dearly he could have been while he was in this hellhole. Silently he thinks that maybe Izumi and Giotto's unusually drastic reactions are because they feel the same. Maybe they wish they did not have to coexist in Deadman Wonderland. Even it was a rehabilitation facility now, it still feels oppressive as ever.

He manages a file or two when there is a knock on the door. He shoves his hood down and in walks one of the patients from G-block. He recognizes the young boy from what he was reading only moments before; Ganta Igarashi. Beside him is a giant. He has not read who this black spiky haired man is. He's missing an arm and an eye, but then he notices the dark bruising blooming over the tanned skin of his chest.

Ran stands instantly, "What's going on?" he asks.

"Sorry to intrude!" the boy says politely, "Senji got in another fight."

The doctor's eyes widen. This… taller man looks like there is… maybe a broken bone. What does his opponent look like? "Um, where is your… adversary?" He asks the taller man.

The spiky haired male looks suspiciously at the doctor and then slowly says, "The ER took him."

"Ah." He groans and then waves at the examination table, "Please, have a seat." He urges.

The phone rings. Dr. Eagle answers the phone and grimaces. His fellow doctors are only moments too late to inform him of his arrival, Senji Kiyomasa, who insisted on walking to the infirmary. A fight broke out and the other party is in the ER with broken ribs, fractured spin, and a broken nose. He thanks the other medical assistant on the line and then turns his attention to the man he now knows as Senji.

He finds Senji's file easily as it is on top of the stack. He tosses it apart from the other files and grabs a the keys to the x-ray, "Alright. Tell me what's wrong." He says pleasantly.

Senji scoffs at him, "Nothing's wrong."

Ran turns his gaze to the young male who gives a discrete motion to his chest.

"You have a fair amount of bruising, Mr. Kiyomasa." He says politely, "May I take an x-ray to check for any potential problems that might hinder your work outs?" It does not take a genius to see that Senji Kiyomasa is a big one for the gym.

Senji's eyes flick to the doctor. There is a sincere dislike in his expression, but he nods.

Dr. Eagle does quick work and finds a fractured sternum. There is a cracked rib close to the sternum as well and he quickly goes to work. He takes a new syringe and a bottle of clear liquid, "Because of your injuries," he says carefully, "I want to give you an inject to help the bones. I think if you ice the injury and don't agitate it too much it can heal on its own." He plunges the needle into the bottle and fills it.

"Don't need it." Gruffs out Senji, "I may have broken bones, but I'm not dying."

Ran nods flicking the syringe to coax the air bubbles to surface, "Yes, but a work out at top game is more effective and potentially less damaging to anything." He looks at his patient, "I assure there isn't anything in this but a bone stabilizer. Its not a sedative or a painkiller… unless you would like one?"

Senji snorts again.

"I thought not." Nods the doctor, "Besides, this injection goes into the blood stream."

The man is not pleased, however he sticks out his one good arm and silently insists that doctor do what he wants.

Ran carefully locates a vein and sticks in the needle. Carefully he pushes the liquid into the veins, and then carefully removes it. The cotton ball he places over the puncture quickly is taken off and replaced with a Band-Aid. Ran then extracts a strange cylindrical jar and opens the lid.

"This is a salve." He says, "It works like ice, but it only comes off with soap and water. It may help the swelling go down."

This is apparently too much for the man, "Stop with the insistent shit!" he spits, "Just do what you want and stop acting like there is choice for me."

His young friend looks sheepish and he looks away.

"You have a choice." Promises Dr. Eagle, struggling to keep his thoughts together. He's never had so much open hostility, "I'm just telling you what I have. If you don't want it, I'll make a note and you can leave." His brows knit together and he looks hurt.

"Some choice. Welcome to Deadman Wonderland Rehabilitation Center for the fuckers we don't wanna deal with." Senji counters refusing to meet the doctor's expression.

Ran takes the heated silence as finality and dips his fingers into the sticky Vaseline like substance. The glop slicks his fingers and he carefully smears it on his patient's discolored skin. He says nothing else and dismisses the man with a nod. He hears the man stomp out, but is surprised when the young man walks over to him.

Dr. Eagle decides to wash his hands in the sink. The water is far too hot, but he cannot feel it. He can see the steam rising off his hands and the red skin. He turns the water to cold just as Ganta steps into his side vision.

The boy looks embarrassed, but sincere as he says, "Thank you." And gives a polite bow.

Ran shuts off the water and nods, "Its my job. Come see me anytime you need me."

The boy looks thoughtfully at him, then says, "You know… its not your fault. I'm sorry Senji is so grouchy."

The man with the red eyes nods quietly and watches the boy go out.

* * *

AN: Review and tell me whatcha think. :)


End file.
